


Snow Day

by Musicaster



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicaster/pseuds/Musicaster
Summary: Marina and Pearl get a day off work. Pearl decides to show Marina some Squidmas movies.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Splatoon server's Secret Santa!

“MARIIIIIIINA!”

Marina pulled her blankets up higher. A sudden batch of snow had shut down most of Inkopolis, and she intended to make the most of it. Which started with sleeping in.

“MARIIINA!” There was a loud knocking on her bedroom door. Which meant Pearl was (probably) planning something.

“What?”

Pearl opened the door dramatically (did she actually kick it open?). “Today,” she announced, “we are going to watch Squidmas movies!”

Marina tried to process this. “Squidmas movies?”

“Uh, yeah!” Pearl replied, flopping onto Marina’s bed. “Y’know, A Squidmas Story, Squidmas in Inkopolis, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Zapfish, Santa Kraken’s Coming to Town, the works!”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of any of those movies.”

The inkling gasped. “Seriously? Okay, we’re definitely watching them now! So get out there!”

Marina came out of her room a few minutes later in her robe, bringing a blanket with her. Pearl was putting a disk in the DVD player, hiding the box so that Marina couldn’t see what it was.  
“So what are we watching first?”

“You’ll see,” Pearl said, jumping onto the couch. “Now get on here so I can start it up and start exposing you to the miracles that are Squidmas movies!”

The small inkling moved off to the side to make room for the larger octoling, who sat down and promptly wrapped herself in her blanket. Pearl pushed some buttons and the TV started up, its glow filling the room (They didn’t need to have such a large television, but Pearl had insisted, and it was much easier to just let Pearl get it). Within a few seconds the screen was blue and there was the sound of humming voices. The words “How the Grinch Stole Squidmas” appeared on the screen and Pearl failed to hold back a sound of excitement.

“I love this special!”

Marina gave her a look. “You’re the one who picked it,” she said, confused.

“I know!” Pearl replied, leaning into her girlfriend and stealing some of the blanket. “But it's finally close enough to Squidmas that we can watch it!”

They settled into the couch. And with the snow outside and the lights decorating Inkopolis, their day was like a Squidmas movie itself.


End file.
